


Solos

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: Y aquí estoy con todas mis promesas sin cumplir...





	Solos

El viento soplaba con mesura y las hojas de los árboles se mecían con sobriedad. En medio de lo que podría llamarse nada, una pequeña hoguera daba luz al interior de una cabaña desgastada por los años. Sus llamas eran débiles, pero su luz era suficiente para poder delinear el cuerpo de una mujer joven, dormida en un extremo del lugar; así también como para enmarcar la silueta de un hombre con la mirada perdida entre las llamas.  
  
No hacía frío, era verano. Aun así sentía que una daga helada le atravesaba el cuerpo y le estremecía las entrañas. No podía deshacerse de esa sensación desde tiempo atrás, pero especialmente se agudizaba al estar a solas… con ella.  
  
Desvió la mirada del fuego y la miró dormir por un instante, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al pecho y entonces sintió aquella cicatriz. Era extraño sentirla. En toda su vida jamás se había hecho una herida que no desapareciera completamente en cuestión de días, pero esa cicatriz era diferente, había sido hecha por su mejor amigo momentos antes de que… muriera.  
  
Aun no entendía muy bien por qué lo había herido, pero por causa de esa herida sólo pudo observar cómo le daban muerte sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

_Después de ese momento, sobrevino la oscuridad…_  
  
Lo recordaba. En ese instante la penumbra le ocultó todo y la calma lo sobrecogía, aun así, en medio del silencio ensordecedor había podido escuchar una voz que le llamaba, que le pedía que regresara y que por un momento le oyó decir algo desconcertante y encantador: Te amo. Sin embargo, al regresar de aquel abismo y de un estado cercano a la muerte, sólo encontró las paredes blancas del hospital, una canasta de frutas a medio comer, un narciso blanco y a la enfermera de guardia que revisaba al paciente continuo.  
  
Meses pasaron. Amigos y conocidos le visitaron en el hospital, ella casi a diario pero procuraba hablar poco y no quedarse a solas, se daba cuenta que las promesas que una vez le hizo se habían desvanecido y no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara.  
  
Ahora estaba a solas con ella; por culpa de una absurda misión que la Hokage les había dado. Quería pedirle perdón, pero tenía miedo a su respuesta, a su reacción, a sus lágrimas…   
  
Se vistió y tomó sus cosas, después salió de la cabaña.  
  
—Adiós, Sakura-chan…

 

* * *

  
  
La luna veraniega fue cubierta por nubes de lluvia. Pronto la primera gota de agua caería sobre la tierra.   
  
Él se abría paso brincando entre las ramas de los árboles, llevaba la velocidad de alguien que escapa.  
  
—¡Naruto! —resonó enérgicamente en el bosque.  
  
Naruto se detuvo en seco, la piel se le erizó.  
  
—¿A dónde vas? —reclamó la voz.  
  
El cielo brilló con un relámpago y la lluvia cayó sobre el bosque. Miró hacia atrás, ahí estaba ella, parada sobre la rama de un árbol.  
  
—¿De qué huyes? —preguntó.  
  
Él no intentó responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, sólo saltó de la rama en la que estaba para caer al suelo, ella hizo lo mismo.  
  
—Naruto…  
  
—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? —interrumpió—. Yo siempre he sabido que amabas a Sasuke, pero aún así yo… desde pequeño…  
  
—Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun está muerto —puntualizó mientras apretaba los puños y proseguía —. Él…  
  
—Perdóname… —inquirió secamente.  
  
—¿Pero qué dices? No ten…  
  
—No pude traerlo de vuelta, no pude cumplir ninguna de mis promesas…— interrumpió nuevamente—. Yo…  
  
—¿Por eso es que huyes? —infirió—. Estas escapando… ¿de mí?  
  
Naruto tembló, aún le daba la espalda, no tenía el valor suficiente para hablarle de frente.

—Yo…  
  
—¿ Por eso quieres dejarme? ¿Por eso actúas así? —pronunció en tono melancólico—. No necesito que me pidas perdón, Naruto. No tengo nada que perdonarte… Yo sólo me conformo con que estés bien… Desde ese día, ya no eres el Naruto de siempre, el que sonreía y me sacaba de quicio… el que yo… amaba…  


_Te amo…_

  
Naruto volteó completamente y pudo ver a Sakura que le sonría dulcemente; intentó decir algo pero sólo consiguió balbucear. _¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que lo amaba?_  
  
La lluvia continuaba, ambos estaban empapados. La joven se aproximó a Naruto. Le tomó el rostro y con su dedo pulgar barrió una gota de lluvia que se deslizaba por su mejilla como lágrima. Después se acercó más a él y le robó un beso.  
  
El rubio quedó pasmado, pero le tomó sólo un segundo corresponder al tacto.  
  
El momento terminó, con la maldición que asecha a los que se aman. Ambos se miraron un instante, Sakura se aferró a su pecho.  
  
—No me dejes… —susurró.  
  
—No…—respondió mientras la abrazaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Número de palabras: 778  
> Año aproximado de creación: 2009


End file.
